Laskal
*Druid |kit = None |alignment = |allegiance = Neutral | relatives = | level = | reputation = | hit_points = 49 | xp_value = 1000 | thac0 = 18 | no_of_attacks = 1 | racial_enemy = | natural_ac = 4 | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | fire = | cold = | electricity = | acid = | magic = | magical_fire = | magical_cold = | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | slashing = | s_v_death = 7 | s_v_wand = 11 | s_v_polymorph = 10 | breath = 13 | s_v_spell = 12 | strength = 11 | dexterity = 13 | constitution = 12 | intelligence = 10 | wisdom = 15 | charisma = 16 | luck = | morale = 14 | breaking_point = 3 | recovery_time = 60 | area = Third Cloakwood | place = North of the bridge | coordinates = 3110, 2150 | items = Leather Armor, Quarterstaff (+2 in ), Potion of Invulnerability | gold = 12 }} Laskal is one of several Shadow Druids encountered during Baldur's Gate. He is stationed in the Third Cloakwood area, seemingly waiting for anyone to pass-by in order to pass judgement. If set upon, Laskal's first few spells may include Call Lightning, Animal Summoning I, and Rigid Thinking, along with the standard lower level druidic spells. Unlike his comrades, who will take offence at Jaheira's presence, he seems singularly concerned with the Iron Throne. He will approach Gorion's Ward after the players party crosses the nearby bridge and claim to have a message for the Iron Throne, and asks if the party represents the group. If the player blows him off or claims that they do, he will attack. Otherwise, if any affiliation is denied, he will merely give the party a Potion of Invulnerability and provide some insight into the Iron Throne's location. In the Enhanced Edition, Laskal wields a Quarterstaff +2, a unique weapon in regards to the original game. Additionally, early versions of the EE penalized your Reputation for killing him. Dialogue "You there! I command you to stop, so that I may parley with you a moment." *'1: We don't have time for you, old timer.' : "You may not have the time for me, but I certainly have the time for you. I must assume that you are part of the organization that pollutes the Cloakwood. For that, you must die." (End - Hostile) *'2: Who are you? What is it that you want with us?' : "My name is Laskal, and I am the protector of the Cloakwood. I would ask you a question before I take my leave of you. I have a message for those that serve the Iron Throne. Would you be a representative of that organization?" :*'2.1: Why, yes we are. Hand over the message.' :: "You are mistaken, I did not mean to give you a written message, but rather a verbal one. Know that the Iron Throne's time within this wild is ending. The Shadow Druids will no longer sit about and let them pollute this forest. You will be our first example of what happens to those who defile nature!" (End - Hostile) :*'2.2: We have no connection to that evil group. We are sworn enemies of the Iron Throne.' :: "Mmm. An enemy of an enemy is a friend. My earlier question was just a test. I am glad to know that you also oppose this organization. They have been a blight on these woods ever since they reopened the ancient dwarven iron mine. Well, I am glad to know you. Take this; hopefully it will aid you against the Iron Throne. The Iron Throne's fort is located to the east." (End - Gift/Exit) Category:Infobox incomplete Category:Innocents Category:Druids